A networked computing device receives data units over a network and processes the data units, which may include direct data placement. Direct data placement approach may decrease memory bandwidth requirements and processing unit overhead associated with data movement. A traditional network interface card (NIC) provisioned in the networked computing device may lack the ability to support direct data placement. A current generation of network interface cards (NICs) may provide support for direct data placement. The current generation NICs, however, provides direct data placement capability by supporting transport offload technique.